Fall For You
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Kumpulan cerita rate M. Multiple pairings. Semuanya yaoi. Setiap chapter pairingnya beda. Bagi yang ingin request, silahkan request di review. Warning; OOC sangat merajalela. Chap 1: Bastardo and Mi tomato. Hiatus!
1. Bastardo and Mi tomato

Summary: Cerita-cerita rate M. Multiple pairings. Semuanya yaoi. Per chapter pairingnya beda. Bagi yang ingin request silahkan request di review. Warning: OOC sangat merajalela. Chap 1: Bastardo and Mi tomato!

Chap 1: Bastardo and Mi tomato.

Human name used. Tapi 'Lovino' disingkat Lovi.

~Spain x ~

Lovi berjalan sambil mengentakkan kaki, matahari senja bersinar dari jendela di dekatnya. Ia sudah mengelilingi seluruh rumah, tapi si bastard itu tidak kelihatan. Pergi kemana dia?

"Oiiiii, tomato bastard!" Panggil Lovi kesal.

Terdengar suara dari kamar Antonio. Terdengar seperti sahutan, tapi suaranya tidak mirip dengan suara si bastardo. Aneh. Tadi ia sudah mencari disana, tapi si bastardo tidak ada.

Lovi, walaupun merasa agak..takut, mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar Antonio yang berada di lantai dua. Ketika ia sampai, pintunya tertutup. Entah kenapa, pintu itu terasa lebih berat ketika Lovi mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

"O-oi? Bastard? Kau didalam?" Panggil Lovi takut-takut.

Hening.

Lovi memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang besar dan bergaya Spanyol itu. Tepat ketika ia sudah berada di dalam, pintu di belakangnya tertutup sendiri.

"Brakk!"

Lovi menelan ludah.

Oke. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut.

"Bastardo!" Panggil Lovi keras, berusaha menutupi ketakutannya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya ketakutan di depan si tomato bastard. Apakah si bastardo sedang bercanda? Dan, sialan, ini sudah keterlaluan kalau memang bercanda. Ketika Lovi sudah berniat menghajar si tomato bastard, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang langsing Lovi, dagunya ada di lekukan leher Lovi. Punggung Lovi bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Antonio. Lovi merasakan nafas Antonio di telinganya. Tidak seperti biasanya, nafas Antonio berat dan agak terengah-engah.

"Hey, mi tomato," bisik Antonio di telinga Lovi, membuat pemuda itu bergidik dengan sensasi nikmat yang mulai menjalani tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasa agak panas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Lepaskan aku!" Lovi memberontak dalam pelukan Antonio. Tapi Antonio lebih kuat darinya. Dengan satu langkah (setengah berlari) dan pegangan kuat pada pinggang Lovi, mereka sudah terbaring di tempat tidur, dengan Antonio memandang Lovi yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan bernafsu. Antonio menahan kedua tangan Lovi diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang lebih besar. Tangan kanan Antonio mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sesuatu yang tampak seperti tali dan...kondom?

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskaaaan!" Jerit Lovi panik. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi kepala si bastard.

Antonio menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Lovi ke bed-post.

"Mm..nikmati saja apa yang akan kulakukan, mi tomato," bisik Antonio ke telinga Lovi, sebelum menciumnya dengan panas.

Lovi terus memberontak, tapi akhirnya ia pasrah dan membiarkan Antonio berbuat sekehendaknya.

Tangan Antonio membuka satu persatu kain yang melapisi tubuh Lovi, mengusap semua kulit yang bisa ia jangkau.

Sekarang Lovi sudah telanjang bulat.

Lovi hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika jari Antonio mengelus putingnya dengan lembut, turun ke perutnya. Sedikit bermain dengan pusarnya, sebelum sampai ke selangkangannya.

Alat vital Lovi sudah mengacung tegak, ujungnya berwarna kemerah-merahan dan sebutir pre-cum mengalir dari lubangnya, membuat Antonio penasaran dengan rasa cairan itu.

"Mmmn~ooh! Ah! Uh! Ba-sssth-aaaardh!"

Lovi mengerang dengan keras ketika Antonio mulai menjilat ujung alat vitalnya. Lidah Antonio bermain-main dengan lubang kecil di ujung alat vitalnya, menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan lembut, membuat Lovi melayang. Tangan Lovi yang mengepal karena perbuatan Antonio mulai memutih.

"Mm! Mm! Nngh~" desah Lovi. Tangan Antonio menggenggam penisnya dan mulai memijatnya dengan pelan. Terlalu pelan, malah. Hisapan Antonio semakin kuat. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya, berusaha agar Lovi mengeluarkan cairan yang lezat itu lebih banyak. Lovi mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan pemuda itu.

"A-aku..aahnnn-ANTONIO!" Jerit Lovi ketika ia mencapai orgasme. Segera saja, Antonio meneguk cairan manis yang keluar dari alat vital Lovi. Kemudian pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu menatap Lovi yang sedang berusaha menangkap nafasnya.

"Manis..seperti pemiliknya," kata Antonio sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Lovi, membuat wajah Lovi bersemu merah.

Ketika Lovi membuka mulut untuk protes, Antonio mengulum puting kanan Lovi, menyedot-nyedotnya dengan keras.

"Aah! Nnnnh...mmmh..ngh! uh! Oh!" Erang Lovi dengan seksi membuat Antonio semakin ereksi.

Tangan Antonio mulai bermain di anus Lovi, memasukkan satu jari ke lubang sempit milik pemuda itu. Lovi terlalu sibuk dengan perlakuan Antonio di putingnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Hh..mmh..mm..uuh..ah-aah! B-aaassh.." Kata-kata Lovi terputus ketika Antonio menciumnya dan menjilati bibir bawahnya, memaksa Lovi membuka mulutnya. Lovi hanya bisa menutup mata ketika lidah Antonio yang hangat dan basah menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Ketika Antonio melepaskan bibir Lovi, saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir keduanya.

"Tadi kau panggil aku Antonio. Sekarang, kau mau memanggilku 'Bastard' lagi," kata Antonio sedih, matanya memandang mata Lovi. Entah darimana asalnya, tapi Lovi tergoda untuk mengelus wajah itu. Setelah ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, barulah ia ingat bahwa ia sedang diikat.

"Itu karena aku membencimu, bastard!" Jerit Lovi. Padahal hatinya meneriakkan hal yang benar-benar berbeda. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Tidak akan mau. Antonio terlihat kaget, bahkan dirinya sendiri kaget dengan kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

'Tunggu..maksudku..'

Antonio menundukkan kepala. Kemudian, ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Lovi. Lovi langsung menjauhinya. Lovi melihat sesuatu di wajah Antonio, tapi ia berharap itu salah.

Apakah Antonio sedang..menangis?

"Maafkan aku, Lovino," isak Antonio pelan, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup di sampingmu hanya sebagai teman, melihatmu setiap hari dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku-aku akan pergi,"

Lovi berharap semuanya hanya mimpi. Mengerikan sekali melihat Antonio yang biasanya ceria dan hidup dengan bibir bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Lovi meraih kepala Antonio, membenamkan wajah pemuda itu ke dadanya.

"Ugh..dasar bodoh.." Gumam Lovi ke rambut Antonio, tangan Antonio melingkari pinggangnya. "Kalau hanya itu, kau bisa minta kan?"

Lovi merasakan Antonio tersentak di pelukannya.

"Jadi..kau.." Gagap Antonio. Lovi tersenyum dengan lembut walaupun Antonio tak bisa melihatnya.

"Si. Ti amo, Antonio," bisik Lovi.

Sesaat hening.

"Mmm...aah..hh..ngh..mmn..nggg..ooh~"

Desah Lovi ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas sedang menempel ke putingnya dan sadar bahwa Antonio sedang menjilati puting kanannya. Lovi meremas rambut Antonio, menyemangati pemuda itu untuk berbuat lebih.

Jari-jari Antonio kembali berada di lubang Lovi, melebarkan lubang sempit milik pemuda itu. Lovi mengerang, setengah tidak nyaman dan setengah nikmat.

"Ahn! Nngh! Cepatlaaah~" Desah Lovi. Antonio mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuka bajunya sendiri sehingga kini ia telanjang. Ia memposisikan alat vitalnya di depan anus Lovi, sebelum memasukkan alat vitalnya kedalam lubang itu dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aaahn! Nnnnnghhhh...aaaaaah..uh! oh!" Erang Lovi dengan nikmat. Tangan Antonio mulai menggesek alat vitalnya, menekan-nekan bagian ujungnya sehingga Lovi mendesah nikmat.

"Nngh...Lovi!"

Antonio mendesah keras ketika ia orgasme di dalam lubang Lovi. Sedangkan Lovi sudah orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mereka terbaring selama beberapa saat, memandangi satu sama lain.

"Jadi..." Kata Antonio, tapi Lovi menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman manis sebelum matanya tertutup.

Antonio tersenyum. Ia mengambil selimut putih yang masih bersih dan menyelimuti dirinya dan Lovi sebelum mereka tertidur lelap di dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

~Omake~

_"Selamat pagi, Mi tomato!"_

_"Bastard.."_

*sedih* _"Apa?"_

Cup. _"Mm~"_

_"Nn."_

Plop. _"Hh.."_

_"Hmm. Kau semakin jago mencium, Mi tomato,"_

_"Di-diam! Dasar tomato-bastard!"_

End (For chapter one).

Judulnya nggak nyambung sama ceritanya. Tapi setiap chapter (akan) terinspirasi dari lagu Fall For You (Secondhand serenade).

RnR?


	2. Doitsu and Vee

Chap 2: Doitsu and Vee~

Warning: OOC and Mature!Feli. Tapi seme tetap Ludwig.

Human name used.

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah ngereview. Love ya! C:

Request Rakane chigekusa-san akan saya bikin di chapter 3. Mohon kesabarannya! Soalnya saya belum pernah bikin pairing Asakiku, jadi saya harus muter-muter dulu (Ngapain ya?).

Chapter ini untuk kak Nesia Eg Yufa, yang merequest GerIta. Gomen kalo kurang hot dan gaje dan kecepatan!

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik seorang komikus keren di Jepang bernama Hidekaz himaruya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. (Makasih buat kak Nesia yang ngingetin saya untuk bikin disclaimer. Saya selalu lupa *sebenernya ngarep pingin punya Hetalia*)

~Germany x ~

Malam itu, Ludwig dan Feliciano sedang terlelap seperti biasa di tempat tidur yang sama (karena Feliciano yang memaksa).

Bagi Ludwig, semuanya sama seperti biasa.

Kecuali mimpinya.

~Dream~

Mereka sedang berada di tempat tidur yang sama, hanya saja dalam posisi yang benar-benar berbeda. Wajah Ludwig ada di selangkangan Feliciano, sementara wajah Feliciano merah padam, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia kembali mengerang saat Ludwig menghisap ujung penisnya dengan lembut.

"Eeeeengh...aahn! Nnnn..mmm..Doitsu!"

Tangan Ludwig terus mengusap dan memijit alat vital Feliciano, lidahnya terus menggoda lubang di ujung penis Feliciano.

Feliciano terus mendesah, membuat ereksi Ludwig terasa menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba, Feliciano menarik Ludwig dari selangkangannya dan menciumnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Ketika mereka melepaskan diri, Feliciano memandangnya dengan memuja.

"Miliki aku," bisik Feliciano di telinga Ludwig.

"Feli..." Gumam Ludwig berbahaya. Tangannya sudah berada di lubang anus Feliciano, jarinya bersiap-siap masuk ketika Feliciano memanggilnya.

"Doitsu? Apa yang kaulakukan?"

~end of dream~

"A-apa?" Ludwig terbangun ketika Feliciano mengguncang tubuhnya. Boxer birunya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Feliciano menggaruk kepala, tanktop warna pink-nya agak tertarik ke atas, menampilkan perut putih Feliciano yang rata dan membuat Ludwig menelan ludah.

"Tadi kau memanggilku," kata Feliciano bingung. Mata Ludwig melebar.

..Benarkah ia baru saja bangun dari wet-dream yang tidak ia alami selama bertahun-tahun? Dan benarkah, ehm, dia menjadikan Feliciano sebagai 'partner' mimpinya? Dan yang paling parah, benarkah tadi ia mengiaukan nama Feliciano?

"O-oh? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau salah dengar," gumam Ludwig. Matanya menatap kemana saja asal tidak ke pemuda di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, Feliciano mendekatinya. Matanya yang berwarna hazel menatap mata biru Ludwig. Ludwig merasa tubuhnya terkunci. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau bergerak. Bagaimana ia bisa bergerak jika seorang pemuda Italia seksi yang tampan dan menarik sedang mendekatimu yang setengah terbaring di ranjang dengan gaya yang..seduktif?

"Ve~aku tahu apa mimpimu," bisik Feliciano tepat di telinga Ludwig. Ludwig menelan ludah, tidak mampu menjawab. Feliciano melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ludwig.

"Ayo kita jadikan kenyataan," kata Feliciano, kemudian ia memagut bibir Ludwig dalam ciuman panas. Bibir lembut Feliciano menghapus semua logika yang masih tertinggal di otaknya, menyisakan nafsu untuk pemuda ini.

Ludwig membalas ciuman itu dengan sama bersemangatnya. Ludwig mengubah posisi mereka hingga sekarang ia berada di atas tubuh kecil Feliciano yang menggoda.

Plop. Bibir mereka berpisah.

"Kau.." Geram Ludwig. Feliciano menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ludwig, tidak lupa dengan bagian dengan boxernya. Alat vital mereka yang masih terbungkus kain bersentuhan, membuat Feliciano mengerang dan Ludwig mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak.

"Mmm..ti voglio..d-doitsu.." Desah Feliciano.

Dalam sekejap saja, seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah lenyap, meninggalkan kedua insan itu telanjang. Persis seperti mimpi Ludwig.

"Eeehm..nggh...hh...oohm..ahnn..." Feliciano mengeluarkan suara-suara seksi ketika Ludwig mulai menjilat dan menggigiti putingnya. Tersenyum di atas dada Feliciano dan memberikan jilatan terakhir pada puting kanan, Ludwig mulai turun.

Ketika mata Ludwig melihat penis Feliciano, ia menjilat bibirnya. Bentuk dan warnanya persis sama dengan mimpinya.

Ludwig menundukkan kepala dan mulai menghisap dan menjilat penis Feliciano. Tangannya kembali ke dada Feliciano, memuntir dan memilin puting kenyal itu.

"Aaaahn! Do-do-doitsu! Nngh...mmmmn! Aaah! Ooh-uuh! Nnngnnnh! A-aku..aahn!"

Feliciano orgasme kedalam mulut Ludwig yang menunggu. Ludwig tidak membiarkan Feliciano menangkap nafasnya, jari-jarinya sudah menari di dalam lubang ketat Feliciano. Entah kapan ia memasukkannya.

"Feli...apa kau menginginkan ini?" Tanya Ludwig, akhirnya bersuara. Feliciano menjerit kecil ketika jari Ludwig menyentuh special-spot didalam dirinya dan membuatnya melenguh keras.

"Ya-ya-ya! Nnnnnn!" Gagap Feliciano terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Ludwig.

Ludwig melepaskan jari-jarinya, menerima keluhan kecil dari si pemuda Italia.

Ludwig tersenyum dan mencium bibir Feliciano. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Feliciano, meminta izin untuk masuk. Feliciano membuka mulutnya dengan senang, bahkan mendesah dengan panas ketika lidah Ludwig memainkan lidahnya.

Ludwig memposisikan dirinya di depan anus Feliciano sebelum menerobos masuk.

"Nngh..so dicht.." Erang Ludwig ketika merasakan kehangatan di penisnya dan kenikmatan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Uuuuhn...nggh..sakit.." Air mata mengalir di pipi Feliciano. Barang yang memasukinya jauh lebih besar dari jari-jari tadi dan membuatnya betul-betul kesakitan.

Pandangan Ludwig melembut, kemudian ia menjilat air mata di pipi Feliciano sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkannya. Tangan Ludwig mengusap rambut coklat itu.

Ludwig bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk tidak melukai Feliciano-nya yang tersayang.

"Hhhhhh...ngggh...mmmmn...ahn! Ooh!" Feliciano mulai mendesah nikmat ketika Ludwig bergerak sambil menggenggam dan memijat penisnya. Tangannya melingkari kepala Ludwig dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang yang biasanya rapi itu.

"Hhhnnnn...ti amo! Ti amo!"

Ludwig mempercepat gerakannya, mempertemukan Feliciano dengan orgasmenya yang kedua dan melayangkan dirinya sendiri dalam kenikmatan nirwana ketika cairannya keluar di dalam tubuh Feliciano.

Feliciano langsung terlelap. Tapi Ludwig masih sempat merenung. Ia mengamati seorang Feliciano yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Ia sudah meninggalkan bekas gigitan di leher Feliciano, dan Feliciano meninggalkan bekas kuku yang cukup dalam di punggungnya, menandakan mereka berdua adalah milik satu sama lain.

Menyadari hal ini, Ludwig tersenyum dan mencium kening Feliciano sebelum tertidur.

~Omake~

Tok, tok, tok.

_"Aneh. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk saja,"_

Cklek.

_"Permis-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_"Lho..Kiku? Sedang apa kau-"_

_"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! A-aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali!"_

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

_"Vee~selamat pagi, Doitsu! Kemarin malam menyenangkan sekali!"_

_"Sial."_

_"Se-se-sekali lagi maafkan aku!"_

Brakk.

_"Lho? Kenapa Kiku lari?"_

End (for chapter 2)

Translate:

•Ti voglio: I want you

•so dicht: So tight

•Ti amo: I love you

Jadi bagaimana? Terlalu aneh? Gaje? Terlalu cepet? Maaf! *bow*

Ini untukmu kak Nesia!

Review please. Request masih diterima dan ditunggu! Jangan sungkan-sungkan.


	3. Arthursan and sake

Chap 3: Arthur-san and sake

Warning: OOC dan agak mirip cerita author lain. Entah siapa namanya. Maafkan daku karena (sedikit) meniruu~!

Anda dimohon memaklumi pasien sakit jiwa.

Thanks untuk semua review dan request! Karena jawabannya agak panjang akan saya jawab di bagian akhir. Anyway, ENJOY!

~England x Japan~

Arthur melihat ke arah cermin sekali lagi. Kemeja hitam yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya dipadu dengan jeans yang terkesan santai. Hari ini Kiku mengundangnya untuk mencicipi the jenis baru. Kata Kiku, dia mengundang Arthur terlebih dahulu kartena ia tahu kalau Arthur juga menyukai teh.

Ting,tong.

Pintu sorong ala Jepang itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang memakai yukata berwarna biru tua.

"Ah, Arthur-san. Silahkan masuk," kata Kiku, wajahnya menjadi agak cerah begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Arthur tersenyum dan melangkah kedalam rumah yang luas itu.

"Yo, Kiku," kata Arthur.

"Mari ikut saya ke dapur. Saya akan menunjukkan resep teh baru saya," ajak Kiku sambil melangkah ke dapur. Arthur mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ketika memasuki dapur itu, dua cangkir teh yang mengepul terlihat di atas meja hangat, lengkap dengan poci dan snack ala Jepang.

"Silahkan duduk dan cicipi tehnya. Maaf kalau dapurnya berantakan," Kiku melambaikan tangan ke arah konter dapur. Arthur memandang berkeliling dapur itu dengan sia-sia mencari tanda-tanda berantakan. Semua barang terlihat rapi dan mengilat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," Arthur mengambil cangkir itu dengan hati-hati dan mengendusnya. Teh itu tercium seperti apel dan jahe dengan sentuhan herbal. Tapi ada wangi lain yang (Arthur tidak tahu bahannya) membuat teh itu harum.

"Wanginya enak," puji Arthur. Wajah Kiku terlihat merona merah.

"Arigatou. Cicipi saja dulu," saran Kiku.

Gluk. Arthur meneguk teh itu. Betul, rasanya seperti teh apel yang manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Arthur merasa agak aneh. Entah kenapa badannya agak lebih panas.

Tiba-tiba, badannya bergerak sendiri dan bergeser mendekati Kiku. Tubuh Arthur tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya.

Kiku terlihat syok, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pemuda Inggris itu memitingnya ke lantai. Arthur berusaha menjelaskan. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ki-kiku.." Wajah Arthur semakin dekat..dekat...dekat..sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sentuhan kecil itu mengirim jutaan volt listrik ke dalam tubuh keduanya.

Kiku mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Arthur, menciumnya dengan penuh semangat. Arthur, walaupun kaget, langsung mendominasi Kiku, membuat pemuda asia itu mengerang keenakan.

"Mmmn..A-arthur-san..." Desah Kiku ketika bibir mereka terlepas. Arthur memandang pemuda mungil nan seksi di bawahnya.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Bisik Arthur di telinga Kiku. Ketika Kiku memberitahu lokasi kamarnya, Arthur segera menggendongnya (bridal-style) untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

(Mulai dari sini, semua baju sudah dilepas)

Kiku mendesah ketika Arthur menjilat kulit lehernya, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan. Tangannya menelusup ke rambut pirang Arthur sementara pemuda itu mulai turun ke arah dadanya.

"A-aaaaaah! A-arthur-ssshan...mmmmh..oooh...! Nnn.." Desah Kiku ketika Arthur mulai menyedot dan menggigiti putingnya dengan lembut, membasahinya dengan saliva. Tangan Arthur memilin puting Kiku, membuat pemuda Jepang itu mengerang keenakan. Arthur tersenyum dan mulai turun semakin ke bawah, menciumi perut Kiku sebelum sampai di selangkangannya.

"Panggil aku Arthur," bisik Arthur di alat vital Kiku dan meniupkan nafasnya yang panas dengan menggoda di organ yang mulai keras itu sebelum menjilat ujungnya dengan hati-hati dan menghisapnya perlahan. Kiku tidak bisa menahan isakan kenikmatan ketika Arthur mulai memberinya blow-job.

"Aahhhn...nnnngh...oooohh! Nn! Nn! Huu-uuuhnn ...mmmngh...aaaaahn!" Mendengar setengah tangisan dan setengah desahan Kiku, Arthur tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia memasukkan satu jari ke lubang milik Kiku, melakukannya dengan perlahan-lahan agar pemuda itu tidak sadar.

Jari pertama, masuk. Jari kedua, masuk. Ketika jari ketiga mulai memasuki anusnya, barulah Kiku menyadari bahwa Arthur sedang melonggarkannya.

Mengetahui hal ini, Arthur mengocok dan meremas alat vital Kiku, hisapannya menjadi jauh lebih kuat.

"Art-arthur, apa yang k-kau..aaaaaahnn! Mmmnnnnnh!"

Arthur menelan semua cairan manis milik pemuda itu. Kemudian ia memasukkan alat vitalnya ke dalam anus sempit milik Kiku.

"Nnngggh..you're tight," puji Arthur kepada Kiku yang hanya mengerang kesakitan. Air mata turun di pipinya.

Arthur mengusap pipi Kiku dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mencium kening pemuda itu.

"Sabarlah sebentar. Oke?"

Kiku mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, sementara Arthur mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Mula-mulai terasa sakit luar biasa. Namun sekarang Kiku merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Aaaaaaah...ooooh! Ar-arthhhuuu-rr...nnnggggh...mmmmn...nnggh..ahn.." Desah Kiku. Arthur menggumam pelan, 'bloody tight,' dan 'I can't hold any longer,'.

Mereka terus mendesah sampai akhirnya Arthur orgasme di dalam tubuh Kiku, sesaat setelah Kiku menyemburkan cairannya di perut dan dada mereka.

Sambil berusaha menangkap nafasnya, Arthur mengusap keringat dari kening Kiku dan menciumnya lembut. Kiku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, tertidur dalam pelukan si pemuda Inggris.

~Omake~

_Keesokan harinya, saat sudah siang.._

_"Kiku?"_

*sedang membaca sebuah kertas resep* _"Ng? Ada apa Arthur-san?"_

_"Apa yang kau masukkan pada teh kemarin? Aku merasa agak pusing,"_

_"Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya semuanya benar-oh!"_

_"Apa? Ada apa?"_

_"Go-gomen."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Takarannya salah. A-aku memasukkan sake terlalu banyak,"_

_"..."_

"_Gomen nasai,"_

_"Tak apa. Lagipula teh itu enak. Mirip denganmu,"_

*blush*

~End (for chapter 3)~

Nah, akhirnya selesai juga! Baiklah saatnya menjawab review!

•CHIARII: Oke! Kalau berdasarkan sejarah boleh nggak? Male Indo? Atau female? Kalau yaoi saya bisa buat tapi kalau straight saya nggak jago. Maafkan daku, kak! Tolong jangan marah! *sujud di lantai* *nggak bangun-bangun* *ternyata tepar*

•Nyasar-Tan: Makasih! Hehe, jadi malu (?) Jadi..USUK apa DenNor nih? Dua-duanya aja ya? Kalau USUK saya udah pernah bikin, jadi (semoga) bisa. Kalau DenNor saya harus searching fakta-fakta DenNor dulu untuk mendukung ceritanya. *mulai banyak gaya* *padahal nggak ngerti* *ketawa jahat* *ditendang*

•Mint-Inversion: Hai, kaaak! Kita bertemu lagi di lain tempat, lain waktu dan lain cerita! *digampar karna sok kenal* Kalau untuk request kakak, saya (usahakan) bisa! Kita pendukung USUK forever after!...maksudnya? *mulai gaje* *kumat* *dicium pake lap bekas kuda*

•: Siip! Saya juga suka SuFin lho! Doakan saya berhasil! Ganbate! Kalau DenNor (seperti yang di request juga sama Nyasar-Tan) saya harus keliling internet dulu, jadi maaf kalau kakak harus nunggu agak lama! *ditampol karna mulai SKSD* *dipentung* *dilempar dari monas* *loh kok diem aja?*

•CursedCrystal: Hai! Apa kabar? Baik? Sama dong *digergaji karna sok akrab* Toss! #plakk #duakk #buak.

Untuk request kakak, saya bakalan coba! Saya suka banget sama Russia *kok curcol* *nggak nyambung* okelah! Pasti saya buat! *ngumbar janji manis* *padahal asem*

Yoosh! Sepertinya sudah semua. Tolong jawab di message ataupun review!

Chapter ini untuk requestnya Rakane Chigekusa-san...maaf kalau kecepatan dan gaje *kayaknya ngulang* Peace!

Request masih diterima!

RnR?


	4. Aust dan APA!

Chap 4: Aust and APA?

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, agak historical (akan dijelaskan pada bagian akhir).

OC: male!Indo.

Makasih buat semua review dan requestnya! Sekedar info, cerita yang didahulukan adalah yang requestnya paling cepat! Jadi, jika anda me-request, lihat pada barisan review (dari bawah). Dimanakah review anda berada?

~Australia x Male!Indo~

Indonesia tidak mau mempercayai hal ini.

Tega sekali mereka menjualnya kepada Australia.

Bos Indonesia meminta Autralia untuk menwakilkan mereka dalam KTN.

Autralia setuju, dengan satu syarat.

"Izinkan aku meminjam Indonesia untuk satu hari saja,"

Bos Indonesia, tanpa ragu-ragu, langsung menyetujuinya. Siakul. Indonesia menolak setengah mati, tapi bosnya malah bilang,"kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik mati betulan,".

Pada hari yang (tidak) ditunggu-tunggu, bosnya memilihkan kemeja terbaik yang bisa ditemukannya setelah mengobrak-abrik seisi lemari. Akhirnya, setelah mencoba sekitar tiga ribu potong kain, Indonesia memakai kaus putih v-neck dengan jaket hitam military, cocok dengan kulitnya yang kuning langsat. Bahkan, istri bosnya-lah yang menyisiri rambut hitam legamnya dan berkomentar dengan gaya tante-tante bawel, membuat Indonesia tertarik untuk menjejalkan hair-wax dari meja rias ke mulutnya yang sekarang malah mangap seperti katak, mengatakan,"Aduh! Indo~kamu ganteng banget," dan "Coba aku masih muda..." Lengkap dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata kepada si pemuda tampan di depan cermin (Oke, bagian sini agak narsis) yang langsung merinding disko dipuji oleh istri bosnya (kok jadi affair gini, sih?)

Intinya, disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan rumah megah milik si pirang berkacamata sialan itu yang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Hai, Indo. Silahkan masuk," sapa Australia ramah. Indonesia mengangguk dengan agak malas, berharap hari ini cepat berakhir. Australia memimpinnya ke ruang tamu dan menyajikan teh serta kue-kue kering, berbasa-basi layaknya ketan basi (?) yang membuat Indonesia gondok pangkat tigapuluh.

"Sudahlah!" Protes Indonesia ketika Australia menawarkan toples kue kelima belas. Tangan putih Australia yang sedang berkutat dengan tutup toples langsung terhenti.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Australia. Indonesia menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu 'meminjam untuk sehari'?" Tanya Indonesia, mulai mempertanyakan kecepatan berpikir pemuda satu ini.

Australia tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyum ini terlihat berbeda dengan senyum yang sebelumnya ia berikan untuk Indonesia.

Autralia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di sofa sebelah Indonesia. Pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Indonesia, membuat pemuda itu bergidik geli.

"Aku meminjammu hanya untuk...suatu hal," bisik Australia, bibirnya menyentuh cuping telinga Indonesia, membuat pemuda itu semakin bergidik karena sensasi aneh.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Indonesia gagap. Australia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telinga Indonesia. Oh, tidak. Indonesia tahu kemana hal ini akan berjalan. Indonesia harus menekap mulutnya ketika ia mendesah pelan.

"Bisa kau tebak?" Kata Australia, tangannya mulai membuka jaket hitam Indonesia. Indonesia menelan ludah. Wajah Australia bisa dikatakan tampan dan sangat merangsang seorang pria. Jadi..jadi..apa?

Kini mereka sudah setengah terbaring di sofa.

Selagi Indonesia berpikir, tangan Australia sudah membuka (hampir) seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Indonesia, hanya meninggalkan kaus putih itu.

"Tu-tunggu d-dulu, Aust-mmmph!" Bibir Indonesia dibekap oleh bibir Australia, tangan pemuda pirang itu mulai menelusup ke balik kaus putih nan tipis itu, menggerayangi tubuh pemuda berkulit gelap yang lebih mungil sambil menidurkannya di sofa.

"Australi-aaaaaahn!" Jerit Indonesia ketika Australia mulai turun ke lehernya, menghisap, menjilat dan menggiti lehernya, meninggalkan banyak bekas di sana.

"Apa, Indo?" Tanya Australia pura-pura innocent. Mulutnya semakin turun ke bawah sementara tangannya menarik kaus Indonesia ke atas, menampilkan dada bidang pemuda itu, lengkap dengan dua puting berwarna coklat-kemerahan menggoda.

Jilat.

"Hhhhhhmmffh...nnngh..." Indonesia berusaha menekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, tapi Australia menarik tangan itu sambil terus menjilati puitng Indonesia, membuat pemuda itu mendesah lebih keras.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Indo..." Bisik Australia di telinga Indonesia dan membuat tubuh Indonesia bergetar dengan keinginan.

"Mmmmnh..Aust..ber-berhen-aahn!" Australia menjilat dan menggigit penis Indonesia dengan perlahan, membutakan logika Indonesia dengan nafsu yang membara.

"Aku tak mendengarmu, Indo.." Kata Australia, kemudian ia memasukkan seluruh penis Indonesia (yang mungil itu) kedalam mulutnya, melahapnya dengan senang.

"Aaaaaaahn! Aust-australi-aaaaah! Ooh! Uuh!" Desah Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba, Australia melepaskan mulutnya dari alat vital Indonesia, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kecewa.

"Ayo, Indo..." Australia membuka seluruh bajunya, menampakkan alat vitalnya yang 'wow' dan mengisyaratkan Indonesia agar segera menjilatnya.

Indonesia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak mau. Ia tidak mau harga diri lelakinya ternodai. Oh, nehi.

"Kalau begitu..bosmu akan tahu," kata Australia sambil mengeluh kecewa, dan mengumpulkan kembali bajunya.

Mendengar hal ini, Indonesia langsung berlari ke pelukan Australia yang sedang mengumpulkan baju-bajunya, membuat baju itu berhamburan di lantai. Indonesia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Australia.

"Jangan bilang bosku..kumohon," gumam Indonesia di dada Australia, ia tak mampu menatap pemuda pirang itu.

Australia hampir bersorak,'Yess!' Tapi Indonesia sudah keburu mendorongnya ke kursi dan menghisap vital regionnya.

"Ooooh..yessss...more, Indo...aaahn..f-fuck.." Desah Australia. Beberapa saat kemudian cairannya tumpah di mulut Indonesia. Indonesia, mau tak mau tapi terpaksa akhirnya ia menelan cairan itu. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Australia kembali menidurkan Indonesia di sofa dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang perawan milik Indonesia.

"Mmh..nnnh...ungh.." Indonesia mengerang nikmat, hampir menjerit ketika jari-jari Australia menemukan prostatnya.

"Aku masuk, Indo," kata Australia, memposisikan alat vitalnya yang sudah mengeras kembali karena desahan Indonesia tadi. Indonesia hanya menggumam tidak jelas, entah setuju ataupun tidak.

Tapi begitu Australia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di dalam rektum Indonesia, ia mengerang dengan nikmat.

"Aaaaaahn...Australiaaa..oooh! Mmm! Mm! Nnngh..unh.." Desah Indonesia. Australia menggumamkan,"Oh-yess-so-tightt!" Dan "I love you..I love you, Indo!" Sebagai balasannya.

akhirnya dengan beberapa tusukan dan remasan pada alat vital Indonesia, kedua pemuda itu mencapai klimaks.

Belum sampai semenit dan masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Indonesia bangkit (meskipun ia memegangi pantatnya dan mengeluh) dan memakai bajunya. Kemudian ia langsung melangkah keluar dari rumah Australia sementara Australia hanya bisa bengong, menatap pundak pemuda itu menjauh.

~Omake~

_"Loh..Indo kok ngos-ngosan?"_

_"Ng-nggak apa-apa bu. Bos mana?"_

_"Lagi ngurusin wakil Australia yang mau maju sebagai anggota KTN,"_

_"Oh..gitu ya"_

Bu bos pergi ke dapur, sementara Indonesia tetap di teras nungguin bosnya pulang. Tiba-tiba...

_"Indoooooooo!"_

_"A-australia! Ngapain kamu disini!"_

_"Hehehe..kan aku jadi wakil kamu,"_

_"Lah..kamu terjun langsung? Nggak pake orang lain aja?"_

_"Indo! Nggak sopan!"_

_"O-oh..ada bos rupanya. Maaf bos..maksudnya nanya doang,"_

_"Hh..yaudahlah. Kamu baik-baik sama Australia ya! Soalnya selama kita masih ngelawan di Netherlands, Australia mau tinggal disini,"_

_"Hehehehe...betul, Indo. Aku sekamar sama kamu ya? Please..."_

_"A-APA?"_

_~End~_

Maaf kalau jayus!

Nah, Ini untuk lebih jelasnya:

1. Spamano

2. GerIta (Nesia Eg Yufa)

3. AsaKiku (Rakane Chigekusa)

4. AustIndo (CHIARII)

5. USUK (Nyasar-Tan, CursedCrystal, SugarLove dan Mint Inversion)

6. DenNor (Nyasar-Tan, NorgeNordics, SugarLove dan )

7. SuFin ( dan SugarLove)

8. RoChu (CursedCrystal)

9. GiriPan (CursedCrystal dan SugarLove)

10. RusLit (Raazuha Eru)

11. Nethere x Male!Indo (Anon 3)

x Latvia (Rakane Chigekusa)

13. PruCan (SugarLove)

Sekian! Maaf kalau ada yang ketuker atau jadinya lebih dulu. Maaf kalau ada yang request tapi namanya nggak dicantumin. Maaf kalau setiap chapter jadinya terlalu cepat (soalnya saya mengutamakan mama lemon dibanding cerita XD kalau ada yang mau request cerita yang lebih panjang, silahkan kirim message. Nanti saya jadikan satu cerita sendiri). Maaf kalau nanti jadinya agak lama. Soalnya banyak try out kelas 9! Waaa! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! *mulai gila* *nyabutin rambut sendiri*

Oh iya. Soal KTN, itu komisi tiga negara dengan Belgia, Australia dan Amerika yang jadi wakilnya (waktu si Netherlands masih ngoyo mau ngejajah kita). Yah, sisanya buka buku IPS deh.

Oke! Request ditutup. Maaf!


End file.
